


run away (to wonderland)

by 43Tae



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jimin is basically Alice, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Park Jimin is Confused, Park jimin is running away, Slow Burn, and Jungkook is the Red king, and the rating might change, but he loves adventures, but like they fall in love??, but then he falls down a rabbit hole ?, but you have to read it lmao, gotta love him, hoseok is the cheshire cat, more relationship tags to come, more tags to come, slow, so vmin, subtle, taehyung is the mad hatter, the rest of bangtan kinda lack braincells, you’ll find out who the rest of bangtan are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/43Tae/pseuds/43Tae
Summary: Alice: “how long is forever?”The white rabbit: “Sometimes, just for a second”or that Alice in wonderland au where Jimin, who jumps into a rabbit hole whilst running away to escape an arranged marriage, is Alice, and Jungkook is the red king.





	run away (to wonderland)

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo, This is the prologue, hope you guys enjoy it enough to bookmark :( i’m excited to write more chapters aha

Marriage, at 18? inconceivable. That’s what jimin always thought, he wasn’t a prince or some high born noble and so he was never introduced to the concept of an arranged marriage, and certainly he never feared it. Often times, he heard whispers- of arranged marriages of normal folk just like him. That’s what he thought he was, normal. Although he could clearly see the house he lived in and the land he roamed (which was all his father’s) was far, far bigger than all of his friend’s, he was still very normal. But even then, although this surroundings would suggest such a fate, his mother was always there to comfort him, always reassuring him that he wouldn’t succumb to the same fate as herself. Maybe learning that his parent’s love was one sided was a tough pill to swallow, but instead of dwelling on that, he found himself seeking trouble with his playmates. 

But as he sat on a silk bench, outside of his fathers room, waiting for a chance to speak with him, staring out of the large window framed with sleek oak wood, he could see the tree he once used to swing from, from here. He began to think of others, of anyone, of the baker down the street, what he must be doing and what he must be feeling- and he thought that no matter what struggle the baker may be facing, at least he was free. He turned his head right, meeting with a long corridor of paintings of all his Ancestors, a velvet purple carpet cascading right down the middle of the dark oak floor, to the end which was clouded in darkness so much so he couldn’t make out his reflection in the large floor to ceiling mirror he knew was there. Had they married for love? He wonders if they all thought of themselves free before meeting this barrier, and he thinks about how in the end they all met the same fate. Their face hanging on the walls of this corridor, with someone who thought of themselves as a boy, looking up. 

He huffs “So did none of them make it out?”. It was summer, and summer always seemed to affect his mood, gave him hope and made everything seem brighter. His fingers grasp the end of the bench as he hopes that he hasn’t been fooled into thinking his father would ever allow him to, well, not marry, not yet. He can hear that the discussion inside the room is coming to a close, and he begins to nervously stamp his feet. 

“Thank you for stopping bye Jae-jin, I can’t wait for your daughter and my son- Jimin?”  
His father was followed by a man around the same age as him, maybe slightly younger, coming out of the large doubled door room to his right. Jimin felt himself tense, knowing this to be the father of the women he was supposed to marry in the next fortnight. “This is Jimin, as you can see they will make an attractive couple” Jae-jin laughed and made towards him, his hands reaching out to cup his shoulders. 

“Ah yes, indeed an attractive couple. I regret to have to leave so soon but preparations must be made, you must be excited?” His smile was easy, and he appeared warm, maybe in another circumstance, Jimin would have liked him. But now just views him as another shackle, an obstacle heading towards him at full speed, and so he moves away, a grimace present on his face. The atmosphere dampens considerably, and he hears his father and the man make their final fair wells before he and his father are left alone. He knows he wasn’t polite, but what else could have been expected from him? 

“If you’re here for the reason I think you are, I won’t hear it. Arranged marriages don’t mean loveless Jimin, and I thought you wiser to know that. You think of yourself as a child” His father’s voice echos in the empty corridor, bouncing off the walls and ricocheting off the high roof, making his voice ten times louder. His back is facing him, and he feels unprepared to turn around and meet his eyes. 

“As your child, yes. and as your child I hope that you will listen to my voice. I can’t do it father, and if mother was here she wouldn’t allow it. she always said I was free to be my own man, unlike her when she was but a child. won’t you listen to her? as one of her final wishes?” Even now, four years after her death, Jimin still felt the loss deeply, and found the words hard to say. He hardly mentioned her, even thinking about her made him close to tears. But he knew his father loved her, even if it was unreciprocated, and knew that he had no choice. He didn’t hear anything for a couple of minutes, as he stood staring at the cream walls before him, so he turned; expecting to realise he was alone and had failed in his attempts, but instead came face to face with his father. 

“This is in the best interest of you, and our family. I looked after your mother, and I’m trying to do the same for you, so now it’s your time to listen to me and not her” They had a good relationship, even when his father craved the love and affection his wife bestowed instead on their son. As a merchant, he was often away during Jimin’s childhood and it was always exciting when he returned with exotic gifts. Their love was genuine, and so when Jimin was preparing for his father’s return from another foreign land just a week ago, he hadn’t expected him to return with a wife, for Jimin. He began to open his mouth, to argue, although he was never one to. The words were coming to a rush, ready to flow free and express himself, a childish naivety that made him think he stood a chance. 

And then, as the words were only just slipping out his mouth, his father turns, his back to Jimin, and walks with a steady pace, down the hall. Something stops Jimin from calling out, instead watching the darkened blue blouse move around him elegantly as walks, he looks ethereal, and for a moment, Jimin wishes he could listen, like his father to his own father, and marry the girl, and become a good merchant, and take care of his family. But then he catches sight of the long silver necklace with a string of diamonds along his waist, which had once belonged to his mother. But more importantly, his father’s wife- whom he loved very much, but who never loved him back. Even now, long after her death, he still hangs onto her. Jimin breathes slowly, his mind already made as he looks over his father one last time, a father who had always been there for him, loved him, and who had sentenced him to the same fate as himself. 

And Park Jimin turns away, with the thought of leaving, of running away from a destiny containing heart ache, and towards a future that maybe his mother might have wished for him, towards something he’s so entirely uncertain of, to someone who maybe will love him just as much as he loves them. As he reached his room on the floor below, he became very nostalgic, as he if he was saying goodbye to all of his surroundings. He knows that maybe he’ll never return, his father my never forgive him, and his memories start to flood all of his senses. He smells the turkey cooked on one Christmas morning, the one Christmas he remembers spending the entire day together with his parents, both of them. 

Despite thinking quite warmly of his childhood, Jimin acknowledges that he has only few memories of both parents together, instead his memories are of them separated with different emotions tied to them, and it hurts, but acts as fuel to pack his clothes and belongings together quicker. As he works against the clock, he remembers running to his father for a hug after a particularly long trip, remembers crying in the skirt of his mother’s when told he would be homeschooled, begging her to let him go, he remembers school, learning with the supervision of his mother, remembers how she would feel hurt when Jimin wanted to visit his father, and he remembers when she let him skip school for the day and they spent all day roaming the gardens and playing, he also remembers crying alone at night hearing his parents fight. He remembers his first heart break, when he first heard his mother remind his father that she did not love him, and only stayed for her son. He remembers Christmas day when he couldn’t stop smiling, seeing his parents sat near each other and thinking this would lead to something better. And then he always remembers a night, a couple months later, when he was 14, and pretended he had nightmares when he could hear his father crying through the walls, and that night they slept in the same bed. He remembers her death, and how he couldn’t stop to look at the roses without going back to that day that she decided gardening whilst it was raining was a good idea. 

He finished packing a while ago, sat on his bed. He knows how hard life has been for his father, knows that his mother, who always appeared like the best person in the world to him, always over flowing with kindness and compassion, and excitement towards the world, acted harshly towards him, only seeing him as something obligatory. Jimin can’t handle being on that side of the stick, couldn’t possibly imagine something so loveless. When she died, after a couple of months when he felt enough strength to leave his room and begin something just short of his daily routine before, it shocked him how much his father broke. For a child, it somethings you grow up with, the knowledge that one day, you will live without your parents. As he sat carelessly one day, high in a tree, overlooking a pond, he saw his father approach, hand holding a single blue daffodil- his mother’s favourite. He realised that you never expect to out live your partner, and that as a child, Jimin would never really understand how deep love runs between a man and a woman, who are expected to share everything. 

Her grave was in the middle of the green bush maze, that ran outside of Jimin’s room, he could almost see it from where he sat, perched on his bed, looking out of the window. That was his mother’s wish, even though it was unconventional, his father gave her the final resting that she had wanted, against the approval of his own family members. She had been such an integral part of his life, had shaped him to be the free spirited and headstrong boy who sat prepared to leave forever, but he couldn’t leave without saying goodbye to his mother. 

He hauled his case down the stairs to the ground floor, trying to seem inconspicuous to all the servants and walking in the shadows when he catches sight of some of his father’s work friends, he felt slightly guilty, leaving his father. Although he knows he wouldn’t agree, he knows his father will understand why he left, and not because he didn’t love him. Jimin was always scared of that, it made him overly affectionate, seemingly trying to supple extra love to compensate for the heart ache his father might have been feeling, it made him sweet, that’s what his nannies and the other servants would say about him. Yet, knowing that his father would remain here, and that he was alive and well, made it easier to leave. But his mother? He’d already lost her, and her grave was the only connected he still seemed to have to his mother, and without that, he would truly be without her, and that was one string that was hard to cut. 

By now, the maze wasn’t really a maze, just a complicated walk which used to make him feel dizzy, the tall green bushes made it feel as though he wasn’t moving at all and instead he was being closed in on. Since it became the route to his mother, it’s soothing now, promising something. The passage ways were narrow but reminded him of his mother’s embrace, and as he dragged his case behind him, full to the brim of his belongings, it made his heart feel heavy, until his foot snags on a rock and he goes crashing forward, catching a glimpse of something white dashing between the hedges of the maze. His mind races for a second thinking that his father has found out Jimin’s plan and sent someone after him.

“oh just calm down” he rationalises and brushes himself off. He reaches his mother’s grave, just grass now with a stone grave marker with the simple engraving “Park Jisoo, wife, mother and friend”, he thinks she deserves more, but then again, what is enough? He sets his case down, and strokes the engraving, thinking more of his mother. His memories of her are blurry, not quite yet fading, but appearing less and less realistic, but he knows he could never forget her and that what ever he has, he will cherish. Here in the heart of the garden, it’s quite. 

“Oh, my fur and whiskers! I’m late, I’m late, I’m late!” and Jimin jumps, and maybe screams a little, not expecting company, he turns, frantically, looking for someone, “I’m late, I’m late, for a very important date!” and then the voice leads him to look to the ground and he sees a- a talking white rabbit? Jimin does a double take, but the white rabbit is quick, obviously in a hurry... wearing a waist coat? He gulps, not really believing his eyes, but as he hears the rabbit continue to chant ‘i’m late’ he watches as it also pulls out a pocket watch. He starts after it, bursting with curiosity, for he had never seen a white rabbit wearing a waist coat, so he hurried himself and following closely behind and when the white rabbit suddenly jumped into a large rabbit hole under the hedge. 

In another moment, Jimin went down after it, never once thinking of how he might get out again.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo, did u like it?? :3 i’m planning on updating weekly but i might upload the next chapter sooner because this was only a prologue (?) pls also leave a kudo / comment if u liked it :33


End file.
